<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Long-Distance Calls by ForensicSpider98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444835">Making Long-Distance Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98'>ForensicSpider98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love After the Fact [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tfw you haven’t heard from your kid in a while and part of you is really worried and the other part of you wants to kill him yourself to save your enemies the trouble… and then that mf just says he ‘forgot’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love After the Fact [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Long-Distance Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just gonna assume that everyone reading this gay, alien, almost-furry, almost-a/b/o fanfic (loosely) based off a children's tv show is celebrating today...</p><p>#JOEBIDEN2020!</p><p>I am so relived, you guys. So many people I know are LGBT+, including myself and my siblings. It's so wonderful to know that their rights will be safe for the next four years!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so do you two see each other?” Lance asks.</p><p>“I see a Balmeran.” Thace cocks his head curiously. “Quite different from the race that I am familiar with- Ulaz! Get out! Patient confidentiality!” There’s a snicker in the background, followed by a door opening and closing.</p><p>“Excellent!” Lance chirps, typing in another code, waiting for it to pick up. “Tavo, are you there?”</p><p>“I am here. Hello, your Majesties. Crown Prince Lancel, I've heard the kings are quite bitter that they have not heard from you.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” The prince pales, then brushes it off. “I need to call them anyway. They can scold me for spending too much time in the sun or not wearing socks.”</p><p>Keith glances at his mate, noting his darker complexion, the little brown spots creeping from underneath his skin. An Altean, blessed by Daibazaal’s sun. It’s perfect. He’s perfect.</p><p>Keith really needs to reboot his brain.</p><p>“So what are we here for, then?” Tavo asks, pulling his chair closer to his desk.</p><p>“We’re planning on having a kit,” Keith says, cutting right to the chase. He’s already done too many of these calls this quintant.</p><p>“I see. How soon do you expect to conceive?” Tavo accesses his desktop, fingers sliding over the glass table.</p><p>“I go into season in a few quintants- Shut up, Thace.” The medic scowls, shaking his head in silent disapproval.  “I will hopefully conceive sometime in the following movement.”</p><p>“Understood. What are your concerns?” The Altean medic casts his dark eyes around the group.</p><p>“Nutrition, complications at any point during pregnancy, and predicting needs of the kit once born,” Thace clarifies. “Your majesties, we can carry this conversation without you.”</p><p>“You can,” Lance agrees. “But you won’t.” Keith smiles, delighted by his mate’s enthusiasm. “All we want, for today, is to make considerations regarding how we help Keith -and the baby- stay healthy. Starting with nutrition.”</p><p>“Right. Excellent.” Thace pulls up several holographic panels. “In your particular case, your Majesty, nutrition is definitely where we need to begin. Your metabolism is <em> extremely </em> fast for a Galra.”</p><p>“Is it?” Hunk asks. “Alteans have high metabolisms, but I’ve just been making as much as Keith will eat.”</p><p>“Your average Galra consumes roughly one sixth the amount of calories that Kei- Prince Yorak requires to maintain his current condition. That amount in turn does not account for growth spurts, season, pregnancy, or any increase in muscle mass. Basically, anything more than the normal amount of physical output creates strain upon his body that our species is not naturally equipped to deal with.</p><p>We’re meant to go for a long time on nothing. Prince Yorak goes for a short time, and only on a great deal.”</p><p>“Basically, how do you keep me and a fetus alive and healthy without stuffing me like one of those weird birds you people always eat,” Keith clarifies. “I’ll be stuffed enough.”</p><p>“Damn right you will,” Lance snickers. Keith promptly whacks him with the back of his hand with a scolding, while Thace chokes on a laugh and Tavo shakes his head in disappointment.</p><p>“Well, my wife is going into labor any dobosh now, so let’s get to work on some meal ideas and then I’m gonna duck out.” Hunk grins. “Your Majesties must come visit once he’s born.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Keith promises. “Let’s get to work!”</p><p>“Okay! So for the sake of this discussion… Let’s divide nutrient sources into three categories: proteins, fats, and carbs. Carbs should further be divided into starches and cellulose. During pregnancy, you may require more fruits and vegetables as Alteans are primarily vegetarian, so we’ll need to ensure a balanced diet both for you and a your hybrid fetus-”</p><p>It takes two vargas to come up with some kind of meal plan, which will probably change a million times anyway, but at least it gives them <em> something </em> to work with -and gives the princes headaches, but whatever-. It’s worth it, and Lance knows it will relieve some of Keith’s anxiety.</p><p>“Well, if we’re done, I’d better head out. Rosie is being an absolute <em> monster </em> today, so-”</p><p>“Just one thing.” All eyes fall to Keith. “We’re keeping this quiet. There are too many risks to say anything until we’re sure there’s a chance of having a viable fetus. Basically, all of this is a secret until I say otherwise.”</p><p>“Understood.” Hunk bows his heads. “We look forward to seeing you home, your Majesties. Farewell.”</p><p>“Farewell,” the princes chorus.</p><p>“On to complications, then.” Thace decides. “Complications include embryotic miscarriage, fetal miscarriage, stillbirth, birth defects, underdevelopment, excessive bleeding, parasitic placental syndrome-”</p><p>“I’m sorry. What did you just say?” Lance leans forward, visibly horrified. Tavo lifts an eyebrow. Apparently, the Altean royal physician hasn’t heard of this either.</p><p>“Parasitic placental syndrome. It’s a condition in Galra where the placenta takes an excessive amount of nutrients from the bearer, resulting in malnourishment, miscarriage, premature stillbirth, and extreme malnourishment. Basically, the placenta starves the bearer until they eventually cannot support the fetus.</p><p>“In Prince Yorak’s case-”</p><p>“It could be fatal,” Keith finishes. “Which brings us to a touchy subject: If it comes down to it, do you save me, or the kit? The answer is me.”</p><p>“You’re sure?” Tavo asks.</p><p>“Yes. It’s selfish to die for one life, when I have the potential to carry many more.” Keith looks to Lance for his opinion, if the Altean wants to give one. Lance just kisses his cheek.</p><p>“Up to you, beloved. But I’d like to have you as a part of my family if at all possible.”</p><p>Keith smiles at his mate, brushes a bit of starlight hair away from his face. “Me too.”</p><p>“You guys are so cute,” Thace sighs. “Also, total dorks.”</p><p>Tavo frowns. “Your Majesties, is this man some kind of prince, to speak so informally to you?”</p><p>“No, that’s just Thace. He has no respect for authority unless Daibazaal is in crisis mode.” Keith rolls his eyes, even as his lips curl with the edge of a small smile.</p><p>“Bitch, I have five kits. I <em> am </em> the authority.”</p><p>“<em> FIVE? </em> ” Tavo chokes. “Five <em> children??? </em>”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Thace smirks, clearly enjoying messing with the Altean medic. “Granted three of them are triplets, but… I think that just makes it <em> more </em> impressive.”</p><p>Tavo turns to the princes. “Your Majesties, surely this… <em> degenerate </em> is not the only reproductive authority on Daibazaal.”</p><p>“No, but he is the best. And my species is suspected to have at least four kits within the span of a decaphoeb, and encourage to have between six and eight. Some have even more.” Keith smiles. “Thace is the best in his field, and he has an intimate understanding of my growth disorder. There is no one I’d trust more with my life during such a critical time. And…</p><p>“I’ve not spent much time with you, Tavo, but I know your reputation well, and trust me when I say that you both have a great deal to learn from each other. I can see you two doing amazing things together.” The smile turns to an imperious stare. “Regardless, I expect you both to work together and be nice to each other. If I hear otherwise, I’ll kick your asses.”</p><p>The two medical professionals grumble their assent, Thace insulted and Tavo wary but abashed.</p><p>“Right,” Keith sighs. “Now, back to our discussion… There’s not really a whole lot to be done about any of those things.”</p><p>“Yes, but you should understand the symptoms,” Thace explains. “Bleeding, cramping, contractions, gastrointestinal distress, pain in the lower abdomen, fatigue, rapidly increasing fatigue, etc., etc. I’ll send along some resources on general self care and rearing that you both should read as.”</p><p>“Naturally.” Lance grins, puts his arm around Keith's shoulders. “We’re learning together. Right, beloved?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Keith smiles. “Thanks for your time, guys. Thace, we’ll see you quite soon. Tavo, I imagine we’ll see you in a few movements.”</p><p>“Indeed you will, your Majesties. You’ll need to receive a health check upon your return from Daibazaal anyway before you are exposed to anyone on Altea. Our planet has far more stringent protocols for entry than Daibazaal does.”</p><p>“Understood. We’ll see you then.” Lance waves as the Altean signs off. It’s just them and Thace.</p><p>“I’ll come by your den when you return. I want to give you a once-over before your season. Which is <em> extremely </em> close, by the way. I recommend you return here by tomorrow night.” Thace looks Keith up and down. “You seem relatively relaxed, so I doubt it’ll be tonight.”</p><p>Keith nods, agreeing with his medic. He feels relaxed, now that his problem with Lance has been resolved. But before long, he’ll get restless, and generally uncomfortable, and he knows it. But he also knows he has Lance, and Lance will help him keep comfortable and safe. Everything will be fine. </p><p>As they say their goodbyes to Thace, however, he braces himself for an entirely different kind of conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“So.” Coran sips his tea. The aging Altean’s sitting sideways on the loveseat in their quarters, legs thrown over his husband’s lap. It’s been a habit of theirs almost as long as they’ve been together. “What excuse will they give?”</p><p>“Hm…” Alfor pretends to think, massaging Coran’s knee, moving in circles to help ease the pain. Old injuries are the worst, especially when you get old yourself. “Probably ‘We were busy’ or ‘We just forgot’.” The king sighs. “I didn’t expect them to call, to be honest.Our boy’s grown up.”</p><p>“He’s been grown up for a while now, dearest.”</p><p>“A person’s not grown until they <em> act </em> grown. But I suspect Lancel has been grown for a while now, and just didn’t want anyone to know.”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>A long pause of silence-</p><p>“I’m going to call them.” Alfor gently removes his husband’s legs from his lap, reaches for his datapad.</p><p>“Darling, don’t you think-”</p><p>“I should let them be? No, I do not. They are on Daibazaal, a planet crawling with enemies-”</p><p>“<em> Dear… </em>”</p><p>“... Crawling with people who are not fond of my family, including and perhaps especially our son and heir?” Alfor types in Lance’s comms code.</p><p>“Better.” The red-haired man smiles at his husband, appreciative of his efforts.</p><p>“Father! Believe it or not, we were just about to call you!”</p><p>“Hello, son!” Coran smiles at the happy face before him. He’s missed his child. Alfor has too, though he hasn’t said it. “Good to see you’re both still alive!”</p><p>Alfor, for once, chooses the softer approach. “You look well. Both of you.”</p><p>They do indeed. Keith seems a little taller now, his frame a bit more robust. Lance’s skin has darkened, freckles creeping over his nose.</p><p>“We’re doing quite well here,” Keith agrees. “I’ve touched base with several contacts from within the Compound and surrounding villages. Lance has established himself as a respectable mate and warrior, thanks to his excellent conduct and impressive displays of mettel.”</p><p>Coran raises an eyebrow. “So… You’re as well-behaved as we would expect you to be, and you’ve also managed to get into some trouble. Sound about right?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Lance admits, slightly sheepish. “I am every bit the model guest, and I also squared off against a kronil and saved a dying wolf cub with alchemy. Y’know, normal stuff.”</p><p>“A kronil. Really?” Alfor leans back. “Well now, that is impressive.” Especially given his boy’s struggles with combat and alchemy. Alfor smiles, proud of his son, delighted with the giddy pride on his son’s face.</p><p>“Now.” Alfor settles back next to Coran, throwing an arm over the back of the loveseat. “I was calling to guilt you for dropping off the edge of the star system. Why were you calling?”</p><p>The couple exchanges a glance. “We’re not… entirely sure. We’ve found something, and it could be nothing at all, or something very serious,” Lance explains.</p><p>Alfor frowns. It must be serious if Lance wants to tell him about it. There’s really only one thing he knows more about that his son: violence. “I see… What have you found?”</p><p>Keith explains the various falsified ship inspection records, where the shipments came from, and what it might mean. Alfor listens, nods. It’s a serious matter, and the boys are taking it very seriously. Both of them.</p><p>“So let me see if I understand this correctly,” he says when they’ve finished. “These ships with extra cargo bypassed inspection somehow, and come from planets that help supply the Galra with food, medicine, and raw materials?”</p><p>“Yes.” Keith leans forward, brushing a lock of loose hair over his shoulder. “These shipments could be one of two things: smugglers, looking to make a profit by supplying the Galra on Daibazaal with resources not typically available to them in large quantities, or they’re supplying a militia that may be looking to overthrow the Imperial family and name a champion, and/ or invade Altea.</p><p>“Neither of our peoples want this,” Keith stresses, staring earnestly at the king. “My people want peace. They have already chosen Lotor as their Champion upon his father’s death or retirement.”</p><p>“What exactly does it mean for him to be the Champion?” Alfor asks, unfamiliar with the term.</p><p>“Well, you know how there’s the Kral Zera?” Keith asks. Alfor nods. “Even though anyone can participate, the people can petition to choose a Champion, at which point most challengers would back down and allow the Champion to light the flame unhindered.”</p><p>“So Lotor is… the Successor Elect?” Alfor clarifies.</p><p>“Yes. He argues for strengthening and uniting the empire, instead of continuing to expand. This means more resources available to the commonwealth both here and abroad, as well as better foreign relations with conquered planets and external societies.”</p><p>“I see… Some would take issue with this?”</p><p>Keith nods. “Some are bitter that my uncle agreed to this alliance. They feel as though they have been cheated. Your people are comparatively few, but formidable. They are one of the reasons that same sex coupling is currently illegal. They don’t produce kits, and so would be considered traitors. Others are simply angered that the atrocities they were ordered to commit came to nothing, that their sacrifices and losses did not lead to victory.”</p><p>“So you believe these shipments are supplies being moved by rebels staging a coup?”</p><p>“We believe…” Keith rolls his lips between his teeth, tugs on the ends of some of his hair. “We should be prepared for every eventuality. Please understand,” he whispers. “I want so badly for this to never be our problem, but I love my people, just as surely as you love yours. I would do anything for them.”</p><p>Alfor sighs through his nose, nods. “I will begin working on plans should Daibazaal face a threat from within. In that case, we would need to split our assets between defence and military assistance, followed by relief efforts. When you return, we can look at them together.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, when <em> do </em> you intend to return? Some time this decaphoeb, perhaps?” Coran asks, still a little miffed that his son hasn’t kept in touch.</p><p>“Three movements. Keith’s about to go into season, and Thace wants us to stay two movements to keep an eye on him. Just in case of any complications.”</p><p>Lance lies so smoothly, Alfor almost doesn’t see the excited glint in his son’s eyes. He chooses not to mention it. He’ll let their life together be as private as they like. Nothing else ever is for a royal couple. Instead, he smiles.</p><p>“You’re both doing wonderfully. Keep up the good work, and we’ll see you in a few movements.”</p><p>Lance bows his head. “Thank you, Father. Dad.”</p><p>Coran waves away his thanks. “Just come home, lads. That’s all we ask. We love you.”</p><p>“We will,” Lance affirms. His father signs off without another word, only a fond smile -a small miracle in and of itself-, and Lance throws himself back against the tree with a loud huff.</p><p>“I agree,” Keith murmurs, settling against him with a yawn. </p><p>Lance puts an arm around him immediately. “Is this normal sleepiness, or season-related sleepiness?”</p><p>“Not sure, but we’re just gonna go with it, okay?”</p><p>Lance smiles, brushing a thumb across Keith’s cheekbone. The Galra sighs, settling in to sleep. “Sometimes I think the only reason you’re keeping me is to have something to lay on.”</p><p>“Hmph. Bed’s never poked me with it’s dick-” Lance gasps, playfully scandalized. “-so that’s definitely not it. I keep you because you're cute.”</p><p>“I have never felt so betrayed in my entire life,” Lance teases.</p><p>“Shut up and cuddle with me,” Keith grumbles, wrapping his tail around Lance’s waist as he curls up against his chest. Lance chuckles, wraps him up in his arms. “Alfor still sucks. Just so we’re clear.”</p><p>“I know. Thanks for behaving.”</p><p>“Of course I behaved. He’s your father and you love him.”</p><p>“Yeah… I think he loves me, too.” The fact that Lance barely seems to believe it breaks Keith’s heart a little.</p><p>“Of course he does. And so do I.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Lance kisses his forehead. “Get some sleep.”</p><p>“No need to tell me twice.” Keith yawns, settling in to sleep through the warmth of the afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next Time on Love After the Fact: We check in on Adam and Shiro, and... A side character that only exists to forward the plot and make you feel bad even though you totally hated or forgot all about him.</p><p>Bc that's just how I roll &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>